1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the ventilation of poultry houses and more specifically to a light eliminator which permits passage of ventilating air but totally eliminates entry of light into the poultry house. The light eliminator includes a plurality of laterally spaced vertical fins or panels each of which is of a unique configuration which breaks the light four times in order to totally block the entry of light into a poultry house while maintaining a minimum air flow resistance with the fins being spaced apart by standoffs that are uniquely positioned with the fins generally being of W-shaped configuration whereby negative pressure within the poultry house provided by air circulating fans will not cause vibration or waffling of the fins when subjected to air velocities induced by high CFM capacity poultry house fans. The light eliminator is constructed of noncorrosive plastic material and can be assembled easily in a short period of time and is extremely durable resulting in low cost operation. The fins are straight on the inlet and exit side of the device to permit a straight air flow into the poultry house for elimination of dead air spots since air flow into the poultry house will not curve or angle to the sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized that it is advantageous to maintain the interior of poultry houses as dark as possible in order to increase production of the poultry housed within the poultry house. Also, ventilation systems are required which usually involve an exhaust fan or fans to maintain a negative pressure within the poultry house with an air inlet and air outlet being provided. However, the provision of air passageways through the walls of the poultry house also enable entry of light. Various types of light traps, shutters and the like have been utilized in an effort to reduce the entry of light into the poultry house. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to light traps which permit passage of air and restrict or reduce the passage of light.
2,378,518 PA0 2,406,168 PA0 3,217,631 PA0 3,285,156 PA0 3,628,442
The prior art does not disclose a light eliminator equivalent to the specific structure of the above invention including the specific configuration of the vertically disposed fins or panels which provide for breaking the light four times thereby completely eliminating passage of light through the light eliminator while maintaining minimal resistance to air flow through the light eliminator with the specific structure of the fins or panels, the stand offs for supporting the fins in spaced relation and the specific dimensional characteristics all cooperating to produce a light eliminator which will totally prevent passage of light therethrough with minimal air flow resistance, and is totally non-corrosive, extremely durable, easily assembled in a very few minutes resulting in low cost operation.